Shawn and Sky
This article focuses on the interactions between Shawn and Sky. Overview .]] Shawn and Sky naturally get along quite well, due to both of them being natural born leaders, and will often cooperate in holding the team together. They become closer when Shawn tries to help her out with her relationship with Dave due to him being friends with the latter. Near the end of the season, the two developed a competitive rivalry, becoming the final two of the season. The competitive rivalry grew throughout the finale, but despite this, the two of them depart the season on friendly terms without any sort of resentment from the runner-up to the winner. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island I Love You, Grease Pig During the challenge, Shawn helps encourage Sky, as she struggled to push the pig up the slide, before cheering her on as she succeeds in doing so. After the challenge, Sky and her team thank Shawn for finding them a new place to stay, after sleeping uncomfortably in the open the night before. Twinning Isn't Everything brings water for her team.]]Sky brings Shawn, along with the others on their team a pail of water, so they don't get dehydrated during the challenge. Sky later thanks Shawn for getting rid of Ella before she could sing again, along with helping them find a cave and bringing them food. I Love You, I Love You Knots For her dare, Sky is require to drink an entire jug of mineral water in thirty seconds. When Sky struggles to drink it quickly, Shawn helps her out by using a method called the "Thirst Thrashing", which allows a person to drink water quickly during a zombie apocalypse. This method involves Shawn rigorously shaking the jug, before dousing Sky with the water so that it rushes out of the jug and into Sky's mouth. Later on during the challenge, he accidentally blows boogers on Sky, along with the rest of his team, when he was actually only aiming for Dave. A Blast From The Past Shawn was missing for almost the entire challenge and once Chef brought him back to his team, Sky scolds him for being late and almost costing them the challenge. Immediately, Shawn searches his team for any bite marks, disturbing them with his foul stench. Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems attempts to alert Sky.]]Shawn meets up with Dave, whom has prepared a romantic picnic for Sky. Shawn, seeing his friend's intention, tries to alert him to the fact that Sky was competitive and wasn't interested in a relationship, only the million dollars. Although he said this, Dave then asks Shawn if he would pay a million dollars to go out with the girl of his dreams, Shawn, who had just hit rocky moments in his relationship with Jasmine, gets inspired and goes to find Sky for Dave. An emotional Shawn eventually finds Sky and attempts to inform her of what Dave has planned for her, but he muddles up his words in his excitement. Before he can finish, he is interrupted by Chris on the intercom who announces the next challenge. Sky excitedly runs off for the challenge to Shawn's dismay. This Is The Pits! At the beginning of the episode, Shawn is unwilling to accept Sugar's offer to form an alliance against Dave and Sky, indicating he values Dave and Sky as friends. Pahk'd With Talent When Chris announces all the contestants would be each making a part of the challenge, Sky and Shawn, along with Sugar, all state they would be targeting each other's weaknesses. At the beginning of Sky's Hurdles challenge, Shawn, Sky and Sugar all intensely glare at one another. Shawn shows excitement at the idea of the hurdles competition. In Shawn's tree crossing challenge, Shawn and Sky continuously exchange taunts as they pass by each other. When Shawn is about to fall from a tree thanks to a monkey, Sky jumps from a tree and pushes the monkey to Shawn, making him fall and restarting the challenge. Later, during the talent show, they are both shocked about Sugar's singing and they can't resist Sugar's falsetto. Lies, Cries And One Big Prize makes fun of Shawn.]]At the start of the episode an insomniac Sky wonders if Shawn is able to sleep. Later on she mocks him when Shawn muddles up his English grammar when he speaks, asking him "English much?" The two fiercely compete for the duration of the episode, with Shawn and Sky laughing at each other whenever taunts Shawn after his confessional clips.]]one passed the other. When Chris shows Shawn's confessional where he badmouths Jasmine, Sky taunts Shawn saying she's careful with what she says and does in the confessional. Nearing the end of the challenge after Dave had summoned a pillar to slow Sky down, Shawn accepts his defeat and is happy for Jasmine, however Sky doesn't share his opinion. Shawn watches as Sky stomps her feet in anger and frustration, causing the pillar they are standing on to crack and cave in. Trivia *They are the first two contestants from the third generation cast to receive a marshmallow. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Shawn's Interactions Category:Sky's Interactions